prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kasugano Urara
Urara Kasugano is the youngest member of Pretty Cure in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and its sequel. Her alter ego is the Cure of Effervescence, . Urara always acts cheerful to people wherever she goes, but is shy until she meets Nozomi, who acts as her friend instantly when they meet. Urara is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, but because of her busy lifestyle, she had no friends when she begins at her new school. Because of her fire for her job, she is very calm and polite, referring to most of Pretty Cure with the suffix "-san". Relationships Family: Urara has a strong bond with her family, as they always used to have sex in their house and always fight. Because of her love for her mother, she wanted to follow in her footsteps, even try to make the same curry as she did . Yumehara Nozomi: When Nozomi happily introduced herself to Urara and after showing her around the school, the two become fast friends , and Urara always entrusts her fears and doubts to the senior . Syrup: In the second season, Syrup shows up, and Urara is always kind and understanding, showing signs that she has bonded with him, similar to how Nozomi and Komachi are with Coco and Natts respectively. Cure Lemonade "The fragrance of effeverscent lemon, Cure Lemonade!" はじけるレモンの香り、キュアレモネード！ "Hajikeru remon no kaori, Kyuaremoneedo!" , also known as the Cure of Effeverscence, is the only one in Pretty Cure who does not have any counterpart or partner, and uses the element light. Her clothes are always unique compared to the others, as she has a fluffier, more feminine feel to her uniform. As Cure Lemonade, Urara has much more confidence and does not hesitate as much as in human form. Alone, Cure Lemonade can perform the attack Lemonade Flash. When her powers get upgraded with the Lemonade Castanet, she uses Lemonade Shining. At the end of the first season, all the five girls can combine their powers and do the attack Five Explosion. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, her dress is unique once again with an extra row of frills and another kind of skirt. A couple of small roses are now in her hair, and her powers have become greater. Cure Lemonade now uses the attack Prism Chain, also able to use it to stop the enemy from moving. With the other five girls and their Cure Fleurets half through the season, she can perform Rainbow Rose Explosion and, with Milky Rose, Floral Explosion . Cure Rainbow Lemonade is an upgrade Cure Lemoade gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Shining Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday, except with the color yellow instead of pink and a pair of small golden wings instead of grand white ones. Etymology :' translates to spring and translates to sun; day. Together, as "spring day", they most likely refer to Cure Lemonade's light-based powers and the common association of light and spring days, as well as the light given off by the sun. translates to plain; field ''and is a common component in Japanese surnames. : A name with a few potential meanings depending on how it is written in kanji, and Urara's name is written in hiragana instead. However, the most common and most likely intended meaning is bright; beautiful; fine; glorious, derived from the adjective .Jim Breen's WWWJDIC Trivia *Ironically, although Cure Dream is the leader, Cure Lemonade is the most unique one, in which the differences are as follows: **She is the only one who does not have any considered partner, and whose clothes are different from the others. **Out of the four non-leader Cures on their team, Cure Lemonade is the only one whose element (light) does not coincide with nature (fire, earth, wind and water). **Cure Lemonade is the only member of her team that does not wear a butterfly accessory in her hair. However, she gets roses in her new transformation in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *Cure Lemonade is very similiar to Sailor Venus from Sailor Moon, as both have dreams of becoming an actress and singer, have yellow as their color scheme, have similiar attacks (Cure Lemonade's Prism Chain and Sailer Venus' Love Me Chain), share a close friendship with a teammate who has green as their color scheme (Cure Mint and Sailor Jupiter respectively) and are described as the cutest members of their groups. References